Gin QA
by FireLord12332
Summary: I stole Gin by bribing him with Tea. now he does what i say lol
1. Chapter 1

Gin Q/A

Chapter 1

Xanthus: hello, and welcome to my Q/A *dramatic entrance music plays*

Gin: whats with the music?

Xanthus: just jazzin' it up making my intro cool you know, not that dull "hello and thanks for reading" type of deal, you know? lol

Gin: your a strange individual, but atleast your fun *takes a sip of tea*

Xanthus: see? told you i had lots of tea here, arent you glad i stole you from Inu's "Grimmjow Q/A"?

Gin: yes, cause now i get to be the star, but no cause i wont be able to torture Grimm-kitty with my presence.

Xanthus: ill let you visit on occasion. So since this is a Q/A i should ask you a question. besides being the star, why did you wanna join my Q/A?

Gin: because it would be fun, why else? and because you have lots of tea here. *drinks another cup of tea*.

Xanthus: you sure do love your tea. well thats all the time we have for now, i hope to see some reviews, and requests for people to add. till next chapter, bye.

Gin: umm..you are forgetting something.

Xanthus: hmm? OH! guest stars. We will have Guest stars on here too. so feel free to request people. Well am i fogetting anyhting else?

Gin: no, now your good.

Xanthus: alrite, expect to see Yasutora Sado and Uryu Ishida in the next chapter. bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Xanthus: HELLO! and how is everyone?

Gin: i am Fine thanks.

Sado: good.

Uryu: I'm alrite.

Xanthus: well we actually got some reveiws. Gin i think you should do the honors of introducing the 1st one.

Gin: of course, first up is **InugamiGod**!

**There. Nicly done considering everyone asked Gin the good ?s.**

Xanthus: thank you. lol

**Alright first is Gin. How you doing? Enjoying yourself there & I need you for chapter 20 of the Q&A also FireLord is invited to join us**.

Gin: im doing great, I am getting alot of tea here. i do miss being able to torture Grimm-kitty though. I would be glad to join you on chapter 20.

Xanthus: i dont mind coming either.

**Chad: Why'd you name your left arm Diablo?**

Chad: it was formed from my will to attack. and using it i can do "La Muerte" to take down my opponent.

**Uryu: I dare you ask Orihime to either marry you or Date you.**

Uryu: Wh--what kind of a dare is that!? *goes and does dare* she said she will think about it.

**Take care & please invite Yammy next chapter along with Tsunade.**

Gin: see ya.

Xanthus: i will add them, so long Inu.

Uryu: i got this one. next we have **Silver Wolf Dream**.

**Hello Xan-sama! Can I call you that?  
You probably recognize me from Grimmjow Q&A...**

Xanthus: sure i dont mind if you call me that. and i do remember you from Grimmjow Q/A.

**Now...Hm...Gin are you sure your not related to Voldemort?  
I coulda sworn I saw him standing outside...**

Gin: i'm not related to him. he jsut enjoys stalking me, its kinda creepy if you ask me.

**Who is hotter Rangiku or Setsuna?**

Gin: Rangiku, she has bigger...assets.

Xanthus: i would have to agree with Gin.

**Yasutora...Haha! Nnoitra and Tesla beat you up...Bwahaha!**

Chad: i gave it my best.

**Uryu has anyone accidentaly called you Ururu? Your names are so similar...So what are your feelings towards Pesche?**

Uryu: if someone has called me it, i havent heard. it is true are names are very close in sound *pushes his glass up* and Pesche needs to learn to take things more seriously, not everything is fun and games.

Xanthus: but you gotta admit, he is great comic releif in those tough situations.

**Xan-sama, can you invite Neliel Tu, Pesche and Dondechaka next time?**

Xanthus: well speak of the devil lol, yes i will invite them for the next chapter.

Uryu: i am so glad im not gonna be here.

**Think that all for now...TTFN!**

Xanthus: bye, thanks for the questions.

Gin: well, that was fun

Xanthus: yes it was. next chapter expect to see, Neliel Tu, Pesche, Dondechaka, Yammy, and Tsunade. bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Xanthus: HI EVERYONE!

Gin: Hello Xanthus.

Yammy: whatever *sits in his normal bored looking way*

Nel: hello!.

Pesche: hi!.

Xanthus: thats jsut gross....alrite lets begin, first is from **InugamiGod**.

**Tsunade why do rape Naruto? And I dare you to rape him.**

Tsunade: *goes and does dare*

Xanthus: i think she has a thing for future Hokages lol.

**Yammy hows it feel to be the weakest Espada & the strongest?**

Yammy: its boring, for i dont get recognized for my strength unless i release.

**And why're you so stupid?**

Yammy: im not stupid.

Gin: i beg to differ.

Yammy: i really hate you.

Gin: which one of the espada doesnt?

**Nel why do you want to be around Ichi so much?**

Nel: Itsygo is very strong and he protect Nel and not try to kill Nel.

**I dare you to ask him to marry you.**

Nel: *goes and does dare* Itsygo said Nel is too little to be asking that.

**I got nothing for the other 2 except this.**

**A warning to you Dondachaka. If someone named Ryozo ever appears before you,  
DO NOT SAY DONCHA KNOW! You'll find out when he appears & when I get that chapter up.**

Dondachaka: why? why can't i say Doncha know? its kinda something i say Doncha know?

Xanthus: i guess we will find out when that chapter comes out.

Gin: continueing, next up is **Aoi-Mizu**.

**Haha, this is funny, now I can ask Gin all sorts of questions! *evil grin***

Gin: oh this might be fun.

**Gin: why do you smile so much?**

Gin: ive always smiled, someone has got to keep a happy emotion in Hueco Mundo, you kno whow dark and gloomy it is.

**Do you love Rangiku?**

Gin: she has great assets.

**What do you really think of Aizen? You don't want to know what I think...**

Gin: he is not such a bad guy when you get to know him.

**Why do you never open you eyes?**

Gin: it makes my smile look more happy. if you pay attention Yamamoto doesnt open his eyes that much either. so why hound me about it? *still smiling*

**I have a dare too! I dare you to open your eyes and keep them open for the rest of the fic. But if you don't want to you don't have to...**

Gin: *opens his eyes* i will try my best.

**And for Nel!  
Why are you always hugging Ichigo?**

Nel: Nel answer this already. up above. cause he protect Nel and treat Nel nice when he didnt need to.

**Also, just wanted to let everyone know, you guys are awesome!!**

Xanthus: thank you very much ^^ hope to see you again sometime.

Tsunade: next up is, **Pwndulquiorra**

**I'll make this quick, since I have another fanfic to be working on. 1/Gin I dare you to stab shinso into Dondochakka's eye and let's see if blood comes out.**

Gin: I will be right back. *walks off, and a load screaming crying is heard, he comes back followed by DOndochakka* he doesnt bleed.

Dondochakka: *holding eye crying* that wasnt cool, Doncha Know?

**2/Yammy, you're an idiot. You're not the strongest of the espada. If Kenpachi didn't like fighting so much, you'd be dead right now.**

Yammy: you wanna test that statement. *starts to draw sword*

Xanthus: relax Yammy, dont go big here, my house wouldnt be able to stand it. and besides, Pwndulquiorra would kick your ass.

Yammy: *gets angry* whatever *goes back to his normal sitting position*

**3/Tsunade, in my newest fanfiction, there are three lords of the fallen lands, and guess what? you're one of them. The others are Yamamoto(Bleach) and Koenma (Yu Yu Hakusho).**

Tsunade: really?

Xanthus: i started reading it. its pretty good.

**4/Nel, I dare you to turn into an adult(assuming you haven't already) and go rape Ichigo.**

Nel: *turns adult and goes and does dare* he was caught offgaurd, and that was fun *turns back to kid*

**5/Pesche, because you confused me with Renji, Renji is now out to kill you. Hurry and hide before I reveal to him where you are. That's all. Bye.**

Pesche: *hides behind Dondochakka*

Dondochakka: i dont wanna get killed too, dontcha know?

Xanthus: ok, next we have **Silver Wolf Dream**.

**Hi Xan-sama! How are you?**

Xanthus: I'm excellent thanks for asking. lol

Gin: your always in a good mood.

Xanthus: yeah, i know lol

**Everyone one there...can you help solve a conflict between me and my friend Ren...We argue over whose better Neliel or Nnoitra...We usually yell at each other and random people look at us like were weird please help! Oh and sorry Neliel I kinda go for Nnoitra but I still have a sorta crush on you...**

Yammy: i really don't care.

Gin: personally i think Nnoitra would win.

Nel: Nel could win if she adult. It's ok **Silver Wolf**.

Dondochakka and Pesche: Nel all the way!

**Pesche your kinda annoying but funny at the same time...Why are you a termite?**

Pesche: IM NOT A TERMITE I AM A STAG BEATLE THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

**Dondechaka, not sure if I spelled that right, YOu act like such a big baby...**

Dondochakka: im not a baby dontcha know?  
i just worry about Nel, Dontcha Know?

**Hey Nel! Your so cute when your in your little kid form, sexy when your in your adult form, and scary when you release...I dare you to rape Xan-sama here...Oh and I dare you to fight Yammy and KICK HIS A**! I HATE HIM!**

Nel: *turns adult, and then drags Xanthus off, come sback an hour later* alrite next. *challenges Yammy to a fight and loses*

**Yammy I wanna fight you**!

Yammy: sure ill fight you.

***draws Kibashiro* Bankai! Growl, Kibashiro! *dodges Yammy's punch* Gragh! *slashes at yammy with wolf claw,hits* Holdr! *Yammy stops and stands still, frozen* Can I kill him?**

Xanthus: nah, sorry.

**Damn! Awe well...I won! Trauthr!*Yammy is able to move again* HAHA! I kicked your A**!**

Yammy: *angry*.

**Hello Lady Tsunade! How do you put up with Jiraiya and his perviness?**

Tsunade: its because I have gotten used to it being partnered with him for so long.

**Oh and I dare you to flash everyone in this room...**

Tsunade: if i have to *flashes everyone in teh room*

Xanthus: *blinks several time* nice lol

**Gin can you invite your cousin, Orochimaru over? Please?*uses puppy eyes on Gin* **

Gin: i guess we can invite him, right Xanthus

Xanthus: yeah, if no one else has em of course we can.

**I think thats all...*opens garganta to go to hueco mundo to wait for Nnoitra-sama* **

Gin: so long.

Xanthus: well thats all for now, in the next chapter expect to see, Toushiro Hitsugaya, Yusuke Urameshi, maybe Orochimaru and Tobi-sama. BYE!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Xanthus: Hello! How is everyone?

Gin: great. *drinks some tea*

Toushiro: im alrite.

Orochimaru: im looking for a new body. *looks around the room*

Yusuke: I've already been dead before so no thanks. and im pretty good today.

Tobi: Tobi's a good boy!

Gin: lets get started with **InugamiGod**.

**Toshiro & Tobi did you guys enjoy my place?**

Toushiro: thats Captian Hitsugaya! and it was chaotic.

Tobi: Tobi had fun. Lets play again sometime!

**Yusuke my man. I dare you to go kick Hiei's **.**

Yusuke: ill be back *walks off, and comes back* too easy.

**Orochimaru why are you so creepy**?

Orochimaru: im a snake. and maybe you would like to be my next specimen, you look very promising.

**I request you invite the 4th Hokage next time. Before I forget Excellent job.**

Xanthus: will do, thats outta be fun lol. thank you.

Toushiro: next is from **Pwndulquiorra.**

**1/Toushirou, I dare you to find Momo and tell her that you're in love with Yukina(Hiei's sister).**

Toushiro: *walks off to go do dare, comes back* she got one of those hurt expressions.

**2/Yusuke, would you do it with Yukina just to ** of Hiei and/Or Kuwabara? If you answer yes to either ,I dare you to do it.**

Yusuke: yeah i'd do it to piss them off. *goes to do dare*

**3/Orochimaru, SASUKE LOVER!!**

Orochimaru: i only like him for his body.

Xanthus: haha, i knew you were gay.

**4/Tobi, I've got nothing for ya. Bye now**.

Tobi: BYE!

Xanthus: Tobi-sama, would you like to announce the next guest?

Tobi: ok, next is **HMgirlKristi**

**Hello Xanthus, how are you? And may I just call you Xan?**

Xanthus: i am great, thanks for asking ^^ and yes you may i dont mind.

**Gin, What your thoughts about the gloomy Hueco Mundo?**

Gin: it can have a bit more color. lighted up the mood a bit.

**Toshiro, why does Ukitake give you candy even though you're not a kid?**

Toushiro: Captain Hitsugaya..and i think i can speak for everyone, candy is great, no matter what age you are.

**Yusuke, who's your least favorite person?**

Yusuke: good question, hmm...i would have to say...Hiei, because he needs to tell Yukina the truth.

**Orochimaru, how did it feel when your student turned on you?**

Orochimaru: i will kill him for that.

**Tobi, I dare you to annoy Orochimaru til he commits suicide.**

Tobi: *Walks up to him and starts poking him repeatedly* Tobi is a good boy!

**And here's a meal for everyone. *Passes out 5-6 meals* Laterz!**

Everyone: THANKS! *all start eating*

Gin: ill end today, on the next chapter we will have, Minato Kamikaze (4th Hokage for those who dont know), Tobi will be staying again, and Kisame Hoshigaki.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Xanthus: hello! first off i wanna apologize to Pwndulquiorra for stealing Tobi for this, he was already planned for this chapter before he was voted to be perminant in your Q/A i promise to give him back after this and now how is everyone this fine day?

Gin: im feeling great.

Minato: it is a good day.

Tobi: Tobi feels great!

Kisame: cant complain.

Xanthus: without any further ado. lets get started, **InugamiGod**.

**Hello 4th. I gotta ask this, but why did you only seal half of the Kyuubi's chakra iin your son Naruto?**

Minato: well lets see...if you were to seal a powerhouse of a creature in your new born infant. It would be hard to seal all of it, out of concern it would kill your child. so it was easier to seal half of it, and not that, that was "easy" in its self. haha

**Kisame how's it feel to be back alive?**

Kisame: its good have my head again. It truely sucks being headless. would you agree?

**And for Tobi here's 500 cookies.**

Tobi: YAY! thanks!

Gin: well lets move right along, next is from **Aoi-Mizu.**

**Aloha everybody! Thanks for answering my questions Gin! I've got more questions!**

GIn: no problem. Ask away.

**Do you like foxes or wolves? (I love wolves^_^)**

Gin: wolves.

**What do you do in your spare time in Heuco Mundo? (I've always wanted to know. They only ever show us the ten episode fights, or the meetings, or filler eps.)**

Gin: well there isnt much to do. so i pick on Grim-kitty, and any other espada i felt like messing with that day, or i just lounge around

**How do you feel about the fan fics that pair you with Rangiku/ anyone?**

Gin: well Rangiku does have some nice assets. but the other ones hmmm it depends on who it is i guess.

**Next up is, Minato Namikaze!**

Minato: alrite

**How do you feel about Naruto and Kushina?**

Minato: well Naruto has gotten very powerful, so i am proud of him. and Kushina, i love her.

Xanthus: she isnt that bad lookin, i cant blame you :o

Minato: XD!

**How was it being on a team with Obito and Kakashi?**

Minato: well it was rough at times, concidering they didnt always get along, but at the same time it was entertaining. i was glad to see they had become friends by the time he met his sad end..im proud of them both.

**How wa it being the 4th Hokage?**

Minato: full of work haha there is alot that has to be done when Hokage. but if you really think about it, it is worth it.

**Alright, I saw that you helped Silver Wolf Dream. Ok, maybe you can help me as well. One of my friends is obssesd wit Luppi -shivers- He's kinda creepy.  
but anyway, she says that's Gin and his smile is creepy :( And I've told her that he and his smile aren't, but she won't leave it alone. So, we get into arguments over who would win as well. And, same thing happens to us. And everyone has no flippin' idea what anime is. So, who do ya think would win?**

Xanthus: i personally think Gin would win.

Minato: i dont really know both of them, so i cant give that great of a prediction.

**That's it! ^_^ Here's a wolf! -hands a wolf to random person- Now' Ill run!**

Tobi: DOGGIE! *holding the wolf*

Xanthus: XD nice Tobi-sama.

Gin: hey it appears **Pwndulquiorra**. has some questions.

**1/ Minato, you must be so proud of your son for surpassing you in your technique(A.K.A Rasengan) but do you think he's as powerful as you yet. Let me rephrase that. If you and him were to fight(and I already know the answer) do you think he'd win?**

Minato: i am very Proud of Naruto, as any father should be proud of his son. and if me and him were to fight i think he would eventually win. it wouldnt be an easy fight for i wouldnt let him win. but i have a feeling he would prevail.

**2/Kisame, ITACHI LOVER!**

Kisame: i just enjoyed working with him. It was almost like the old days when Madara was Mizukage. it was nice to be along side an Uchiha.

**3/Tobi, good boy, I dare you to give Kisame a hickey**.

Tobi: OK! *sets down wolf, and starts walking over to Kisame*

Kisame: Madara-sama..please dont.

Tobi: *appearing behind him and pulls mask up slightly and gives him a Hickey*

Kisame: AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone else: *Dies laughing on the floor*

Xanthus: *takes a break from laughing* well..that was fun, but i think i want some Chaos in my next chapter. so i think ill invite, Naraku, Inuyasha, Itachi Uchiha, and Sasuke Uchiha. BYE!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Xanthus: sorry for the wait folks, ive been kinda busy with school haha.

Itachi: i see.

Sasuke: *glaring at Itachi* why is HE back -.-

Xanthus: i wanted Chaos :P

Gin: are you gonna be turning into a sadist like Keiro-sama?

Xanthus: no . i just enjoy chaos. MWAHAHAHA

Inuyasha: lets get this over with. *glaring at Naraku*

Naraku: ill start us off. First is from **InugamiGod**.

Naraku: why didn't you just get with Kikyo instead of killing her?

Naraku: hmm never really thought about it.

Inuyasha: how dare you ask a question like that!

Xanthus: calm down Inuyasha, no yelling at guests.

Inuyasha: like i care.

**Inuyasha: How you been?**

Inuyasha: i was good, till i was brought here and forced to work with Naraku for this thing.

**Itachi: How's life doing now that your back?**

Itachi: its definatly good to be back. and to see that Sasuke is still safe.

Sasuke: oh like you ever cared -.-

Itachi: *goes silent*

**Sasuke: Why didn't you go back to Naruto and Sakura after you killed Itachi?**

Sasuke: i had a bigger target i had to go after.

Gin: alright ill be next, next is from **Pwndulquiorra**.

**Okay, let's see what I can pull out of my **.**

**1/Itachi, KISAME LOVER!!**

Itachi: i have no idea what you are talking about.

Gin: we all know you got those certain feelings while working with him, admit it you like sharks.

Itachi: i still have no idea what you are talking about. there is only one thing i care about.

**2/Sas-gay, WEAK!!**

Sasuke: wanna test that statemen t? *charges a chidori*

Xanthus: *drop kicks sasuke to ground* what did i tell Inuyasha! do i have to get a Sit command necklace for you too? Sas-gay?

**3/Naraku, gay**

Naraku: if that is what you say.

Inuyasha: thats it! it ends Right here Naraku! *starts fighting with Naraku.*

**4/Inuyasha, just plain pathetic**

Xanthus: well im sure if he wasnt occupied he would be trying to fight you to prove you wrong.

**That's all,  
so bye. Oh, wait, Gin, go find Aizen and tell him that you want to return your Vizard powers for a cookie. Okay, now that's all. Bye.**

Gin: I, will brb. *walks off, comes back a few minues later, he wouldnt let me.

Xanthus: bye **Pwndulquiorra.**

Itachi: let me get this. Next is from **HMgirlKristi.**

**Hey Xan!**

Xanthus: hello there ^^

**Itachi and Sasuke in a room together is not a great idea. Excuse me for a moment, have to holler at three silly things! NARUTO! KAT! ASTIR!**

**All: What?**

**Is there anything you want to say?**

**All: Naraku is GAY! Inuyasha kicks his **!**

**Naruto: Itachi and Sasuke you temes.**

**Kat: Itachi is much cooler then Sasgay!**

**Astir: Sasuke would kill Itachi and is much cooler then Itagay!**

**Astir, DROP!**

**Astir: **it! *Turns back into a kitten***

**Naruto, you have a mission from Lady Hokage so leave already.**

**Naruto: Hai Nee-san! *Leaves***

**Kat, lock Astir in my room and leave for your mission.**

**Kat: Crap. *Locks Neko Astir in my room and leaves***

**There now it's peaceful here to say the least. I have questions for all.**

Xanthus: i am hoping to see some choas in this chapter haha

**Xan, what's your pet peeve?**

Xanthus: hmm....never thought about it umm...i really dont know, il have to think about it and come back to you.

**Gin, what color is your eyes if you opened them?**

Gin: they are red *smiles as usual*

**Naraku, is there a special meaning behind your name?**

Naraku: *comes back from his fight* my name means "underworld"

**Inuyasha, who do you respect?**

Inuyasha: hmmm...i respect Kagome and Kikyo.

**Itachi, do you have any time for a social life?**

Itachi: i do now.

**Sasuke, if you could chose any girl that you want who would it be?**

Sasuke: none, but i know alot of people have put me with Ino and/or Sakura.

**Oh and here's something I bought for you all.**

***Passes out food***

Everyone: THANK YOU! *begins eating*

**I'm out and reviewing other stories too! Laterz!**

Xanthus: bye bye, hope to see you again. :]

Gin: ill do the honors of introducing the next one. **Aoi-Mizu.**

**Wow, your brave for having Sasuke and Itachi together! Ok, I've got questions for them.**

Xanthus: haha thank you, im trying to create some chaos. thats always fun :]

**How do you guys feel about each other?**

Itachi: i assume she is talking about me and you Sasuke, im sure he still wants to kill me.....again.

Sasuke: your damn right!

**Sasuke, have you ever missed Konoha?**

Sasuke: maybe occasionally. :\ not all the time though.

**Hm... If the two of you had a rematch, who do you think would win?**

Itachi: me, cause i dont have that Illness anymore.

Sasuke: wanna test that! *attacks Itachi,a nd they start fighting for about 3 hours, Itachi wins*

**Sasuke, if you fought Gin, do you think you would win? Personally, I'm not really sure. Your Chidori is freakin amazing, and it kicks butt, so that would definitely give you an advantage. Not to mention all the jutsu that Gin doesn't know!**

Sasuke: i could win. not a problem.

Gin: haha

**For both of you, does Gin freak you out?**

Itachi: not really, have you seen the people i worked with?

Sasuke: a little bit.

**GIN!! Do you think you could beat Itachi or Sasuke?**

Gin: with that eye trick of theres, i doubt i could beat them, unless i use my Vizard powers.

**Wel, I shall take my leave! -gives wolf to Sasuke- Take care of her!**

Sasuke: um....thanks?

Xanthus: im gonna laugh if she muals you xD.

Sasuke: i think it wants too..

Xanthus: haha i'd die laughing, anyway thats all for now, be sure to review! and be sure to see Grimmjow and Lelouch in the next chapter. BYE!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Xanthus: sweet, chapter 7 things are getting good. haha thanks for coming everyone. one a second note, this is so late coming out cause I have been busy.

Grimmjow: we kinda had no choice, after you said/got permission from Inu to take us for this chapter. you basically came over and dragged us off like RAGDOLLS!

Xanthus: so? whats your point? *smiles* haha

Grimmjow: oh boy...another Sadist...

Gin: oh relax Grimm-kitty, You know you missed me.

Grimmjow: oh hell no! ill kill you *draws sword* Grind Pantera! *fights Gin*

Lelouch: and the Chaos begins.

Xanthus: *sniffles and wipes eye* isnt it beautiful?

Lelouch: anyway shouldnt we get started? I'll do the first introductions if you dont mind.

Xanthus: sure.

Lelouch: first is from Inu (**InugamiGod**).

**Hello mein friend. Grimm & Lelouch I expect you both to behave while your there.**

Lelouch: well i am. *looks over at the fight between Gin and Grimmjow* I dont know about Grimmjow though.

Gin: *stops fighting* im just having a little bit of fun with Grimm-kitty. I havent seen him in so long.

Grimmjow: *death glare*

**So how's life been treating you on this Q&A Gin?**

Gin: well its alot brighter and not gloomy, unlike Las Noches.

Xanthus: yeah thats cause im a crazy person haha.

Gin: thats what makes it fun.

**Also I brought you some gifts.*Gives him a years supply of tea.* Take care.**

Gin: ALRIGHT! thanks Inu! *takes all of it*

Grimmjow: lets just move on so we can get this done so i can get away from Gin, next is from **Pwndulquiorra.**

Xanthus: wait before he begins, i wanna tell him sorry for not reveiwing lately ive been busy as stated in the beginning of chapter.

**Gin, go trade your Vizard powers for a video game at Gamestop. I wanna see if you can.**

Gin: *leaves for dare* they looked at me like i was crazy. be right back *puts on his mask and goes back, comes back an hour later* i think they are convinced but the answer is still no.

**Lelouch, play chess with me. -plays chess with Lelouch and loses in five moves- DAMMIT!! I SUCK AT CHESS!! And if that wasn't bad enough, I lost on my lucky day.**

Lelouch: wanna play again? maybe you can win this time.

**Grimmjow, I dare you go into your released mode and eat your tail. That's all, so bye.**

Grimmjow: oh you are a bastard...Grind Pantera! *eats tail* OW! asshole -.-...

Gin: *cracks up, taking off his mask*

**Oh, by the way, Xanthus, I checked, and Naraku's name means "Eternity". That being said, I wouldn't be surprised if both of us are right.**

Xanthus: :o really now? sweet maybe it can mean both? the site i looked at said Underworld. so yeah lol

**That's all, so bye.**

Xanthus: later and i promise to reveiw soon!

Gin: next is **HMgirlKristi.**

**Hey Xan! *Blushes* Itachi has time for a social life now. I wonder what kind of girl he would choose as a girlfriend. As for Sasuke's answer of not choosing a girl, punishment is in order for that. *Smirks* I'm going to have fun with that.**

Xanthus: you can ask him that, i am going to invite him next chapter so have fun with it ^^. and i wanna see this punishment of yours, Sasuke too haha

Gin: was she Blushing at you or the Itachi thing?

Xanthus: dont know :P *does a random silly dance*

Gin: what the hell? *busts up laughing*

**Xan, how are you doing?**

Xanthus: im doing great, anxious for Christmas .!

**Gin, who do you dislike the most?**

Gin: hmmm....Barragan, he is always on his period and needs to lighten up.

Grimmjow: *busts up laughing*

**Lelouch, I dare you to use your Geass against anyone you dislike except Grimmjow.**

Lelouch: here? or anyone in general?

Xanthus: i am not sure :o probably anyone in general.

Lelouch: hmmm *thinks, walks off, and comes back later* done

**Grimmjow, my fave buddy! Will you make my favorite cake one day?**

Grimmjow: sure i can do that. if Inu has the stuff back at his place.

Gin: aww Grimm-kitty is gonna bake a cake.

Grimmjow: shut up Gin...*death glare again*

Xanthus: moving on. **Aoi-Mizu** is next up.

**Oh god, this was good! Hehe, yeah, no offense Gin, but they could have probably beat you with the Sharingan. Heck, I might be able to too, because.  
I might **cough do cough** have it! So my eyes turn red sometimes, yeah.  
that freaks people out alot...**

Gin: maybe we should test that sometime hmm? *drinks some tea*.

**Ok, Grimmjow, Lelouch! HI! Lelouch, were you actually alive at the end? I mean, it seemed like you were in that last part with C2.**

Lelouch: thats a secret.

**Gin! What do you think of the author?**

Gin: he is insane sometimes but thats what makes him fun. and he is completely random *looks over at me doing some random dancing* see? and he has TEA! and that makes him great. oh and he is also a nice person. and not gloomy.

**Ok, well, I'll leave now! See ya! -disappears-**

Xanthus: *stops dancing* see ya!

Gin: well that was Chaotic, lol

Xanthus: yes it was. woot! more people are reveiwing i must be doing a good job! haha.

Gin: yeah lol

Grimmjow: is this over? can i go?

Xanthus: yeah both you and Lelouch can.

Grimmjow and Lelouch: *leave*

Xanthus: Gin why dont you end this time.

Gin: certainly. next chapter expect to see Itachi Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha again, along with Picollo (dragon ballz).

Xanthus: and thanks again for reveiwing folks! BYE!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Xanthus: HI GUYS! sorry this is kinda late ^^" been distracted with Christmas and company and crap haha.

Sasuke: yeah yeah :\ i just call you lazy.

Xanthus: .-. *the room gets dark and lightens up again, to find Sasuke tied to a pole and fire burning at his feet.* HAHAH! what was that?

Sasuke: DUDE! LET ME DOWN! I TAKE IT BACK!

Xanthus: haha :P i knew you were a panzy xD *snaps fingers and they dissappear* it was jsut an illusion xD *cracks up*

Sasuke: -.-

Gin: well before people started getting killed lets get things underway, ill start first is **InugamiGod.**

***Appears in a santa suit* Howdy everyone. The suit is because i'm giving out presents to everyone.  
Sorry for Grimms trouble.**

Xanthus: *stops laughing instantly* Presents :D!

Sasuke: whoo *twirls finger in air*

Itachi: i like gifts.

GIn: as do i, i hope i get tea.

**Sasuke I dare you to rape Zetsu. Also here's your gift. *gives a scroll contaning many jutsu***

Sasuke: *sighs* ill be back *leaves and comes back bleeding* ill kill you -.- *takes the gift* but ill spare you i like this.

**Itachi I dare you to get a girlfriend. And here's you gift. *gives him a book with the secrects of the Uchiha***

Itachi: well that dare might be easy, i think there is this one girl that likes me. *takes gift* and thank you, i like it.

**Piccolo: How you doing? Goku still scared of soap? Here you go. *gives him special weights that increase their weight when he wants to help with training***

Piccolo: he will always be afraid of soap, i swear i cant even stand int eh same room as him anymore. *tosses off his old weights and puts on these ones* much better, thanks.

**Xan-sama & Gin: I'll give you guys gifts later. Till next time this is InuSanta saying take care.**

Xanthus: aww we were jipped xD oh well thanks man, peace.

Gin: so long.

Xanthus: ok next will be our good friend **Pwndulquiorra.**

**Hello, is this thing on? Hello Xanthush, Gin, Sas-gay, and. . .Uh, the guy with the pony tail. My name is Kurayami Museigen. I'm here because Ako gave Pwndulquiorra as serious head injury and he will be hospitalized for a while(And so no one gets anymore confusion, I use being hospitalized as figure of speech. He's in his bed in a coma).**

Xanthus: its Xanthus and ok man. hope he gets better.

**Anyway questions. 1/Xanthus, how long have you and Inu been friends?**

Xanthus: we have been friends for little over a year or so close to 2 i beleive. haha

**2/Gin, I learned from Ryu who you are and I've got to say, you're a freak(Not that I can talk, what with being the god of darkness and all.)**

Gin: well thank you *still smiling*

**3/Pony tail guy, -slashes and kills Itachi- That's for attacking Konoka, Setsuna, and Kuromaru. And don't forget who killed you.**

Itachi: *gets revived again* well i killed of my clan due to an order by Konoha, i love Konoha, and also to prevent Madara from attacking Konoha, thats 2 that have. i wont forget.

Xanthus: sorry i need him still xD

**4/Sas-gay, You suck, enough said.**

Sasuke: wanna die little man? *hand on his sword*

Xanthus: easy Sasuke :\ he will kick your ass xD

**That's all. I'd ask more questions and do more dares but A/Ako needs me at home, and B/You didn't invite many people that I know. (Sorry green guy.) Later.**

Picollo: *shrugs*

Xanthus: later!

Itachi: *looks at a peice of paper* next is...**HMgirlKristi.**

**Astir: Greetings! She was blushing cause she has a crush on Ita-**

**Astir, DROP!**

**Astir: Sh**! *Turns back into a kitten and gets locked in a cage***

**As for Sasuke's punishment, I revived Orichimaru for only his punishment.**

**Orichimaru: *Hearts in eyes* SASUKE-KUN! BE MY LOVER!**

**Naruto: *Snickering* Better watch out Teme! He's coming for you!**

**Kat: I think I'm gonna puke.**

**Orichimaru: *Running after Sasuke* MARRY ME SASUKE-KUN!**

**Everyone except me is laughing.**

***Smirks* Looks like you have your hands full there Sassy!**

**?: Did you forget me, oh beautiful maide-**

***Knocks him out* Stay away from me pervert.**

**Naruto: Gotta go. Later Nee-san! *Leaves for mission***

**Kat: Same here. *Also leaves for mission***

Itachi: well that was eventful

Xanthus: haha yea.

**Xan, Merry Christmas! Do you have a girl you like?**

Xanthus: Merry Christmas, and yes i do, may i ask why you ask? :o

**Gin, would ever go on a date with Matsumoto?**

Gin: yes and i would take her to a tea factory, but bring some saki to get her drunk.

**Picollo, whose else is your best friend besides Goku?**

Picollo: gohan.

**Sasuke will be a little busy with Orichimaru so I'll skip him.**

Sasuke: *far off* "I HATE YOU!.....HEY DONT TOUCH THERE!"

**Itachi, what kind of girl do you like or who do you like?**

Itachi: hmm...what kind of girl are you? i hear you have a crush on me after all.

**Here's a little something for everyone except Sasuke.  
*Passes out banquets of food with cake*  
Enjoy!**

Everyone: *eating them* THANKS!

Sasuke: I HATE YOU! *running from Orochimaru*

Xanthus: well next up we have **Demonic-Kat.**

**Hallo, I've read all of the Gin QA, (I'm working on the Grimjow Q+A and the Q+A with Ulquiorra right now too. I'm considering kidnapping the whole of Heuco Mundo and making one on that, so I'll keep you posted.) As of right now,  
I have some questions I'd like to ask Gin if that's alright.**

Xanthus: of course :P this is a Q/A after all.

**1. Gin, why do you like tea so much? I personally like soda.**

Gin: because it is a natural drink and is good for the spirit, and as you can see i am a very high spirited individual.

**2. Do you like arrancar or shinigami better?**

Gin: arrancar aredefinatly stronger but Shinigami are more livily and happyer.

**3. -GLOMP- You are my favorite character EVER! (And because you will probably want to know, I AM a girl.)**

Gin: well then this isnt awkward. if you were a guy then i would by using Shinso on you right now xD

**4. Whenever Grim-kitty pops up, will you make him drink this? *Hands Xanthus a suspicious looking bottle* It's water laced with cat-nip XD I enjoy torturing him.**

Xanthus: sure thing, i love torturing him xD

**you all know that Grimmjow is apparently the leader of the Hello Kitty Fan Club, Heuco Mundo Divison? Funny Huh? Anyways catcha later, DemonicKat.**

Gin: yes, im the one that made him sign up for it and he naturaly rose to the top.

Xanthus: later **DemonicKat.**

Itachi: well looks like thats everyone *begins to walk off*

Xanthus: *stops him* nope you are becoming a perm. stay. xD

Sasuke: *kills orochimaru and walks off*

Gin: ill end, in teh next chapter expect to see me, Itachi since he is now a perm, Monkey D. Luffy, Wrath (FMA), Lust (FMA) and Greed (FMA)

Xanthus: DONT FORGET YOU CAN REQUEST PEOPLE TOO!! alrite bye guys!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Xanthus: WOOT! chapter 9! never thought i would be able to make it this far xD

Itachi: well you did.

Gin: i had faith in you

Xanthus: lol two nice comments from antagonists in anime xD i feel slightly honored i guess haha

Lust: its very nice to meet you all.

Wrath: where's momma? -.- you promised me momma was here!

Xanthus: easy Wrath ^^" i promise you will see her.

Greed: i got things to do so can we speed this up?

Xanthus: fine fine haha we will kick things off with **InugamiGod.**

**Setsuna: While Grimmjow & Nnoitra handle the reveiw for pwndulquiorra I will handle this one. But first Inu sends your late gifts & the newcamers their gifts.**

Xanthus: YAY! i wonder what i got!

Greed: your like a little kid.

Xanthus: SILENCE YOU! Dx *fires a large fireball at him*

Greed: SHIT! *puts on his armor* holy hell kid.

**For Xanthus-san a brand new car**.

Xanthus: YES! what kind?!?

**For Gin-san infinite tea.**

Gin: you have just become my best friend.

**For Itachi a set of condoms. Since both Inu & Grimm will be dads soon. I'll tell more before I leave.**

Itachi: *blinks a couple times* thanks..

**For Luffy Infinite sake & meat**.

Luffy: ALRITE! *starts eating the meat*

**For Wrath Your mother is alive again & awaits you at home.**

Wrath: MOMMA!

**For Lust *Gives her an orb* It'll turn you human if you wish.**

Lust: thank you very much.

**For Greed a set of indestructable gloves.**

Greed: why thank you.

**Now for the questions.  
Xanthus-san: I got nothing.**

Xanthus: oh fine i see how you are *turns back to her, and trys not to crack up*

**Gin: You really should have been here to see what happened the past I don't 10 chapters. Can he kick it with us when ever you don't need him? I'll explain why later.**

Gin: what happened?

Xanthus: sure if you need him take him, just give him back you know?

**Itachi: Why do you love Konoha more than your clan?**

Itachi: Konoha looked at me as a person not just as a good asset to them. unlike the Uchiha. I did love ym clan though, it was with great difficulty that i slew them all.

**Luffy: I got nothing**.

Luffy: *busy eating meat*

**Wrath: Are you happy to be alive again & that your mom is alive?**

Wrath: yes

**Lust: Why do you want to be human?**

Lust: i wanna be normal. being a freak like we are though i must admit the immortality is nice, but i just wanna be normal.

**Greed: Why is your name that?**

Greed: because im Greedy as hell. *does the shrug with a smirk thing*

**Now dares.  
Xanthus-san: I dare you to grope Ako's breast. Inu's request on that one**

Xanthus: oh great im gonan get my ass kicked xD *goes and does dare*

**Gin: I dare you to sing Girlfriend by Avril Lavine or whatever that woman's name is. Inu wanted you to sing, but I choose the song. If you don't sing I could turn you into a woman.**

Gin: *music starts playing* "Hey, Hey, You, You,  
I don t like your girlfriend No way, No way,  
I think you need a new one Hey, Hey, You, You,  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey, Hey, You, You,  
I know that you like me No way, No way,  
You know it's not a secret Hey, Hey, You, You,  
I want to be your girlfriend

You re so fine I want you mine You re so delicious I think about you All the time You're so addictive Don t you know What I can do To make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)  
Don t pretend I think you know I m damn precious And hell yeah I m the mother****ing princess I can tell you like me too And you know I m right (I'm right, I'm right, I'm right...)

She s like so whatever You can do so much better I think we should get together now And that s what everyone s talking about!

Hey, Hey, You, You,  
I don t like your girlfriend No way, No way,  
I think you need a new one Hey, Hey, You, You,  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey, Hey, You, You,  
I know that you like me No way, No way,  
You know it's not a secret Hey, Hey, You, You,  
I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way I see the way You look at me And even when you look away I know you think of me I know you talk about me all the time Again and again (and again, and again, and again...) (So)So come over here Tell me what I wanna hear Better yet, make the girlfriend disappear I don t wanna hear you say her name Ever again (And again and again and again...)

Hey, Hey, You, You,  
I don t like your girlfriend No way, No way,  
I think you need a new one Hey, Hey, You, You,  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey, Hey, You, You,  
I know that you like me No way, No way,  
You know it's not a secret Hey, Hey, You, You,  
I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you ll be wrapped around my finger Cause I can, cause I can do it better There's no other, so when s it gonna sink in?  
She s so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?

Uh!

In a second you ll be wrapped around my finger Cause I can, cause I can do it better There s no other, so when s it gonna sink in?  
She s so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?

Hey, Hey, You, You,  
I don t like your girlfriend No way, No way,  
I think you need a new one Hey, Hey, You, You,  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey, Hey, You, You,  
I know that you like me No way, No way,  
You know it's not a secret Hey, Hey, You, You,  
I want to be your girlfriend

Hey, Hey, You, You,  
I don t like your girlfriend ( No Way)  
No way, No way, hey, hey I think you need a new one (Hey)  
Hey, Hey, You, You,  
I could be your girlfriend (No Way!)

Hey, Hey, You, You,  
I know that you like me (No Way)  
No way, No way,  
You know it's not a secret (Hey)  
Hey, Hey, You, You,  
I want to be your girlfriend

No way! No way! Hey hey!"

Greed: *laughs ass off*

**Itachi: Kill Sasuke.**

Itachi: *walks off and comes back an hour later*

**Wrath: Hug Ed & say I love you brother. BTW he's staying at our place for good, so is Al, but he went to the Soul Society to find his parents. Inu sent Maxis & Ayame with him.**

Wrath: ugh...*goes to do dare*

**Lust: I dare you to rape Ed**

Lust: alrite *leaves and comes back* not bad for a short little guy.

**Greed: Go streaking for a hour.**

Greed: *strips*

**Now I believe I owe an explaination for the eariler remarks. Grimm got AnimeLuver4everandevr pregant & Inu got me pregant. Hence why i'm a bit different at the moment. As for Gin, I need someone that is compentant for when Sam-san & Kono-chan aren't around, after all Grimmjow, Inu, Demon, Nnoitra, & Edward are hardly compentant. Alphonse is but that's one person.  
Also a message from Inu. 'READ MORE OFTEN & PUT MORE CHAPTERS UP! I want to enjoy this more. Then you get good comedy." HE said if you do read it everyday or basically read all the chapters then review more often. He gets bored when no one can truly pick on his characters. He has a request character & so do I. He request Sayo from Negima & I request Kakashi from Naruto. Sayo's for Alphonse. He wants to meet her but Inu has 19 guest this time & refuses to go above 20. Good thing Al's not there. He would have made it 20. Take care & we'll send Ryozo to review next time.**

Xanthus: *Comes back* alrite, sure thing

Gin: the next on is from my biggest fan **Demonic-Kat.**

**Hallo, I'm back. Anyways did you give grimm-kitty that cat-nip water yet?**

Xanthus: hello there. No i have not.

**Moving on, heres some stuff for everyone else...Gin,Hi! Did you miss me? Anyways your my favorite character, I love you!**

Gin: yes i did actually. so far you are my first female fan so yes i did miss you.

**-Glomp- Oh yeah, I brought you some tea too. -Gives Gin tea-**

Gin: THANKS! haha *takes the tea*

**Itachi, How're yah? I thought it was really cool that you joined the akatsuki to protect your little brother**.

Itachi: im pretty good, and thank you. i do care him.

**Luffy, Hallo, You're cool, can I join you're pirate crew?**

Luffy: SURE!

**Wrath, YOUR ADORABLE! -Glomps Wrath- Your my favorite homunculi**!

Wrath: AH! *falls over*

**Lust, Your smart, the homunculi need someone smart like you, or they would go destroy EVERYTHING! Nice to have you around.**

Lust: why thank you. i try my best.

**Greed, please be more careful, you need to chillax a bit you know? Otherwise you seem kinda crazy**.

Greed: its been about an hour *puts clothes back on* im indestructable, and i always get what i want.

**Xanthus: Hi. Keep updating, k?**

Xanthus: dont worry i will ^^" i just got distracted with christmas and things.

**Anyways before I go, I got presents for all of you to. I was gonna give them before christmas but someone *Cough cough* Xanthus *cough cough* didn't update in time. (Just messing with you Xanthus) Anyways Here's all your gifts.  
Lesse... Tea for gin... A laptop for Lust, New sunglasses for Greed, an New cannon for Luffy's ship... Medicine for Itachi, so he won't die, and a cool book on Taijustu, Some chocolates for Wrath, and... A cool new camera for Xanthus. ENJOY! Kat, out**

Everyone: thank you.

Xanthus: next up, **Pwndulquiorra.**

**Hey! It's me. Normally I'd still be in a coma, but since you took so long to update, here I am. Alright, questions!**

Xanthus: again, i was distracted im sorry ^^"

**1/Itachi, sorry about Kurayami. He gets a little overprotective and never lets things go.**

Itachi: everyone is entitled to there opinion and a grudge.

**2/Wrath, you're my favorite Homunculus(Did I spell that right?) How're you doing. Sadly I have no questions for you.**

Wrath: im good now that momma is alive again.

**3/Actually, that it. Sorry. Next time you'll see Ryu Uindo,  
since this'll be his first time meeting you. Later!**

Xanthus: looking forwad to it :]

Itachi: lets move on, **HMgirlKristi **is next

**Hi all!**

Xanthus: HELLO!

Itachi: hi.

Greed: hello.

**Xan, I only asked cause I was curious but now I'm curious as to wonder who it could be. Would you tell who you like?**

Xanthus: :P she lives in same town as me lols

**Gin, I dare you to ask Matsumoto on a date**.

Gin: alrite *walks off*

**Itachi, ok you caught me. I do have a major crush on you. How does that make you feel?**

Itachi: not bad at all. i am used to hearing people hate me, its good to hear about people who like me. i was dared to get a girlfriend int eh last chapter, and you seem like the right type. interested?

**Luffy, I dare you to ask Nami out on a date.**

Luffy: *walks off to do dare*

**Wrath, who do you respect the most?**

Wrath: Momma.

**Lust, you're so bold. Do you have someone you respect?**

Lust: hmm...i would probably have to respect Ed.

**Greed, you're a pain. I dare you to cause some chaos just for fun.**

Greed: sounds like fun. *starts attacking Lust and Wrath*

***Revives Orichimaru again* Sasuke can try as many times as he wants but I'll always revive Orichimaru. Sick him Orichimaru**!

**Orichimaru: *Hearts in eyes* SASUKE-KUN! BE MINE! *Runs after Sasuke***

Xanthus: i feel bad for the guy XD

***Smirks* I know, I can be evil. *Passes out banquets of food* Laterz!**

Xanthus: she always gives us food! sweet! *looks at the three fighting* ill take their share *gets kicked int eh back three time*

the three homunculi: OH NO YOU DONT! *take their food*

Xanthus: OW! Itachi you end.

Itachi: very well. in the next chapter expect to see Sayo (Negima), Kuwabara (Yu-Yu-Hakusho), Bonkotsu and Suikotsu of the Band of Seven (Inuyasha).


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Xanthus: YO! whats happening everybody?

Gin: pretty good.

Bankotsu: im pretty good, and yourself?

Xanthus: im great thanks for asking.

Suikotsu: yes what a good day. *mutters to self* for ripping someone apart.

Xanthus: ok mister split personality, keep it to a minimum here unless it will be reall funny then split away.

Itachi: *playing a game he found in my room*

Xanthus: what are you playing?

Itachi: Soul Calibur 4.

Xanthus: fun?

Itachi: im kicking its **.

Kuwabara: i beat i can kick your ass at it. *sits down and grabs controller*

Itachi: your on.

Xanthus: well lets get started then xD lets have our good friend **InugamiGod** go first again.

**Ryozo: Hey oh. How's the psycho that made me?**

Xanthus: YO! Ryozo, how is my Creation doing? im doing just fine. DOncha know? XD just kidding dont try to kill me. You should come on my Q/A again sometime.

**Sayo: How ya doing? Al was giddy from meeting you & says if you need anything just ask**.

Sayo: im pretty good, tell him thank you ^^

**Red: Your a **.**

Xanthus: who? :o

Kuwabara: i dont know.

Xanthus: oh hey Kuwabara did you kick him butt?

Kuwabara: no he used some eye trick and blocked all my attacks.

Xanthus: lol thats Itachi for you lol

**Bonkotsu: *Bows* Your awesome. Your Inu's fav villian of all time.**

Bankotsu: great to see a fan.

Jakotsu: lol

Bankotsu: you followed us Jakotsu?

Jakotsu: yes i did.

**Jokotsu: Die cross dresser! *Attacks***

Jakotsu: AH! WTH! *defends and attacks back*

**Gin: Your my idol for having fun.**

Gin: thats good to hear, maybe we will meet in Inu's story.

**Itachi: What's up?**

Itachi: nothing much. i got bored of the game.

**Okay that's everything. Next reveiwer is-  
?: Me.  
Ryozo: Who the hell are you?  
?: Xan here knows me. See if you can guess. Here's a hint. I'm from Inu's bleach story. I might be evil or I might be good. Oh & about your car, it turns into any vehical that you wish.**

Xanthus: :o i got to figure it out. i have some ideas. and sweet i like my gift xD

Itachi: lets do **HMgirlKristi next.**

**Hey all. Just call me Koriko. *Looks at Itachi's response and blushes deep red* Sure, I'm interested as long as you don't mind my breast size of 36D although my little brother would get mad at me for saying that.**

**Naruto: Damn right I'm mad. *Growls***

***Sighs and knocks him upside the head* Go to Inu's place already!**

**Naruto: *Sigh* Fine but I'll be back with Dad and he'll be ** to see this.**

***Crys* Naruto, you promised you wouldn't show anyone!**

**Naruto: *Panics* Okay, okay. I did promise that and I'm sorry!**

***Stops crying and Hugs Naruto* Thank you little brother.**

**Naruto: *Smiles* Your welcome, now off I go! *Leaves***

Itachi: i dont mind that not one bit.

**Xan, don't worry I'll make sure to be careful. I dare you to prank call your least favorite person and record it to see what happens.**

Xanthus: i know you will lol, and i will do that.

**Gin, when are you going to marry Matsumoto?**

Gin: i dont know if i will or not lol

**Itachi, when's our date?**

Itachi: when are you available?

**Sayo, sorry I haven't been able to see Negima yet although I want too but I have a dare for you. It's to dress up in a random costume and have Xan take the pictures to post it up.**

Sayo: i guess we can see what we can do.

**Kuwabara, what's your favorite element**?

Kuwabara: um...i think i would have to say..light or fire.

**Bonkotsu, annoying as hell! Dare you to blow yourself up!**

Bankotsu: i cant do that little missy

**Suikotsu, dare you to confess your love to Bonkotsu!**

Suikotsu: *has the look of killing on his face*

Bankotsu: now Suikotsu, remain calm.

Suikotsu: *calms down*

**Lol about feeling bad for Sasgay because I don't. *Smirks***

Xanthus: XD i suppose you are right.

**Kushina: Koriko! Time for your mission with Kat and Astir!**

**Coming mom! Oh yeah and she's pregnant with twins this time! I'll be back for the next chapter and I hope you all like Spaghetti! *Passes out hot plates of Spaghetti for everyone* Laterz!**

All: *feast on the food*

Bankotsu: ill give next introductions if its alrite

Xanthus: knock yourself out.

Bankotsu: next is **Pwndulquiorra.**

**Hey, Ryu here. I won't try to take up too much of your time, especially since I need to get back to Ayame. But for now let me ask a few questions, okay?  
Good.**

Xanthus: ask away

**1/Sayo, hold on! How're you a ghost? You had a full human body last time I saw you!**

Sayo: lol i have a full body but i am a ghost.

**2/Kuwabara, Kura-kun said something about you. Something about how he kicked your ** because you were trying to molest a girl. Yukina I think is her name. Do you want to tell me the whole story?**

Kuwabara: i didnt molest her, i am in love with her, i would do nothing to hurt her!

**I don't know Bankotsu or Jakotsu, so I'll end here. Later. -vanishes into thin air-**

Bankotsu: thats fine lol

Gin: well lookie who is next, its **Demonic-Kat**

**Hallo again ^.^ Miss me? Anyways how are you all? Lesse what I got for all of you today...**

Xanthus: im great!

Gin: im pretty good myself

Itachi: i am happy

Bankotsu: its a great day.

Kuwabara: im alrite i guess

**Sayo- Hallo, I don't know you that well, so do you play any sports? And do you have a pactio with anyone?**

Sayo: no i don't lol yes i have one with Negi, and its why i am completely visible right now

**Kuwabara-Cool sword, but your hair is kinda funny doncha think?**

Kuwabara: thanks and whats wrong with my hair?

Xanthus: *snorts* have you honestly looked in the mirror?

Kuwabara: your just jealous.

**Bonkotsu-Hi, Your cute you know? -glomps-**

Bankotsu: hey i have another fan.

**Suikotsu-Your like the wolverine of inuyasha right? You seem a bit crazy,  
but other than that your pretty cool.**

Suikotsu: thank you.

**Gin- GIN! -glomps- I missed you! -snuggles-**

Gin: well well, i missed you too haha

**Xanthus- Im almost done with a Shirosaki+Tesla Q&A! I'll let you know when I post the first chapter ^.^ Oh, and here's a shotgun. I got Inu one to. -gives shotgun-  
Anyways, invite Jakotsu and Bonkotsu next time pweease? Oh, and Ggio too. Bai bai! -Vanishes-**

Xanthus: i will keep a look out. and ill invite them, looks like your stayinf Bankotsu lol.

Bankotsu: alrite i can do that.

Xanthus: well that seems to be the end, who wants to end?

Itachi: i will. on the next chapter. expect to see Ggio Vega(bleach), Bankotsu and Jakotsu, and Setsuna F. Seiei (Gundam 00)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Xanthus: HEY GUYS! good to see you all. Bankotsu welcome back.

Itachi: *having a staring contest with Jakotsu*

Jakotsu: i will never blink.

Itachi: *activates Sharingan and Jakotsu blinks*

Jakotsu: damn it.

Xanthus: XD

Setsuna F.: *stays quiet*

GIn: why dont we get started *takes a drink of tea*

Xanthus: alrite first off will be **InugamiGod.**

**Marcus: Hello Xanthus. Now we finally meet in person. In case you don't remember me i'm the arrancar Inu made. Now for the ?s.**

Xanthus: i had a feeling it was you.

**Xan: Do you want Shirosaki to come by?**

Xanthus: YES! have him come over! do you mean as a reviewer or have him as a guest?

**Gin: Hello Gin-dono. How is it to be outside Los Noches?**

Gin: not gloomy *drinks tea*

**Itachi: Inu has a surprise in store for you & your fans.**

Itachi: and what might that be?

**Bankotsu: Here's a spoiler for Inu's *nuyasha idea. You come back to life,  
join the good guys & get romantically involved with Kikyo.**

Bankotsu: that sounds to be interesting.

**Jakotsu: I dare you to rape Orochimaru.**

Jakotsu: who is that?

Itachi: he is a man who has snake like qualities.

Jakotsu: i see

Itachi: *shows him a picture*

Jakotsu: oh alrite brb *walks off*

**Setsuna F. Seiei: So your the famous pilot of Gundam Exia? Inu won't shut up about it sometimes. Nice to meet you & you with Marina Ishmial. Never figured you would date a princess.**

Setsuna F.: yes, i am the Gundam Meister of Exia, Setsuna F. Seiei. nice to meet you as well. and i bet alot of people wouldnt have guessed that would happen

**That's all I remember so i'm leaving. Maxis will handle the reviews next time.**

Xanthus: sweet alrite bye.

Gin: next is **Demonic-Kat.**

**Hallo, Im back, how are you all doing? Anyways, I completed the first chapter of Shirosaki and Tesla Q&A! Heres a link-  
/s/5644196/1/QA_with_Shirosaki_and_Tesla**

Xanthus: welcome back, and alrite ill check it out. :]

**Anyways, moving on.  
Bankotsu- Hallo again! Nice to see you back! -glomps**-

Bankotsu: thank you lol

**Jakotsu- DUDE! HALLO! -Glomps- YOU ARE AWESOME~!**

Jakotsu: *comes back from dare jsut in time to be glomped* AH! wth?

**Ggio- -Glomps- You are also adorable! Im a cat in release form too!**

Ggio: thank you for the compliment but i doubt im adorable im more furocious then anything. let me see your release form.

**Gin- Don't marry Rangeiku! *Chibi tears* I like you more! -Glomps/snuggles**-

Gin: i wont marry her. i think there is a thing going on between her and someone else anyway *laughs*

**Xan-Chan- Cool nickname huh? Oh, -glomps- everyone gets a glomp! YAY! Anyways bai bai**!

Xanthus: i like it lol, and YAY! im not out of the loop!

Itachi: next is from **HMgirlKristi.**

**Hi all!**

Itachi: hello there

Xanthus: Hey!

Gin: hi

Bankotsu: hello

Jakotsu: hi

**Xan, do you have a pet?**

Xanthus: i have 3 dogs

**Gin, you should marry her. You know her best. When's the last time you heard some else beside me say that anyways?**

Gin: well as it said earlier there is someone who doesnt want me too, and i think she has a thing for someone else.

**Itachi, I finished the mission early and Tsunade gave me the week off. I'm all ready for our date so if Xan doesn't mind then off we go!**

Itachi: thats good, do you mind?

Xanthus: knock your self out....figuratively, just be back by next Chapter :]

Itachi: i will.

**Ggio, how did it feel to be killed by Soi Fon?**

Ggio: think about the question and ask yourself how it would feel if it was you. though she was not that bad looking for a Shinigami, its sucked big time losing to her.

**Jakotsu, annoying. Dare you to let anyone who dislikes you to torture you anyway they please for a couple of hours**

Jakotsu: what is with all the haters? alrite *walks to go find someone that dislikes him*

**Bankotsu, curse you and Suikotsu for not doing the dare I asked. *Smirks*  
That's okay, I'll let Kat take care of you.**

**Kat: You summoned for me mistress?**

**Sick him Kat!**

**Kat: *Smirks* With pleasure mistress. *Unsheaths Zanpaktou* Spit Gatsute!  
*Sword splits into Water droplets and sticks onto Bankotsu like spit***

**If you think that you're not going to be affected then guess again. Kat's Gatsute is doing real damage right now as it sticks on you, Bankotsu.**

Bankotsu: hey now thats not very nice at all missy.

**Setsuna, like the name. Is there anyone you hate on there?**

Setsuna F.: if you are refering to that which i come from then it will be Ali Al-Saachez.

**Well time to go! Here's everyone else's lunch except Itachi cause we're going out to eat now.*Passes out lunches* Laterz!**

Xanthus: later! alrite thats another chapter done and thanks all for reveiwing ^^ on the next chapter expect to see Allelujah Haptism (Gundam 00), Lock-on Stratus (Gundam 00), my creation Ryozo Kanaye (**InugamiGod**'s bleach story "Legendary Zanpaktou and the Unorthidox Shinigami") Suigetsu Hozuki and Jugo (from Naruto) BYE GUYS!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Gin: hello readers, i decided to do the intro.

Itachi: actually truth is Xanthus is pre-occupied at the moment *looks over towards him*

Xanthus: *chasing after Allelujah* oh come-on let Hallelujah have some fun!

Lock-on: how about we get this thing started and see if it attracts him to us.

Gin: good idea.

Itachi: why dont we start off with **Pwndulquiorra** then.

**Hello everyone. My name is Ayame Otome. Can I ask some questions? Well, I'm going to anyway, haha!**

Itachi: im sure if X was paying attention he would be saying ask away

**1/Xanthus, where did you come up with such a stupid name? Why not something cool like Ranmaru, or Hayate, or Kurayami!**

**Kurayami: That's my name. Don't trick him into using it.**

**Ayame: Aye Aye, Capitan!**

**Kurayami: Well that's new, even for you.**

**Ayame: Just trying to keep it fresh!**

Xanthus: *stops chasing Allelujah* it was a name given to me by someone :P

**2/Suigetsu, where did you get the sword?  
It kinda sucks.**

Suigetsu: i got it from Zabuza's dead corpse.

**3/Jugo, I have no idea who you are**.

**Kurayami: I do. As for his intentions I have no idea. So, Jugo, why follow around a weakling like Sasuke?**

**Ayame: No fair, you said I could be the one to ask questions!**

**Kurayami: Well, you've been asking questions, and I haven't really asked any good ones lately.**

Jugo: because, he can help keep myself undercontrol

**Well, we're leaving. Next time Xanthus, you'll get to meet Ayane, Ayame's twin sister. Later. -vanishes with Ayame-**

Xanthus: looking forward to it, BYE!

Gin: well well, that was fun xD

Allelujah: yeah i guess so, so who is the next guy?

Itachi: **InugamiGod.**

**Maxis: Yo. Shirosaki said he'll be here for the next chapter.**

Xanthus: SWEET! cant wait!

**Haptism: Your cool.**

Hallelujah: DAMN RIGHT I'M COOL!

**Stratos: Um which one are you, season 1 or season 2? Either way your a badass.**

Lock-on: im season 1, the one KILLED by Ali Al, not the one who KILLED Ali Al.

**Suigetsu: Go to hell. I don't like you.**

Suigetsu: you wanna go litle man? that little wimpy sword cant stand up to mine! *draws his sword*

Gin: Shoot to Kill Shinso

Suigetsu: *sword gets knocked out of hand* holy shit!

**Jugo: Hera's a parrot to keep**

Jugo: thank you *puts it on his shoulder*

**Ryozo: So how're things over there? Bet you can't wait to show how strong you are in Inu's Bleach story. I dare you to ** everyone there off.**

Ryozo: things are going good. no questions yet but im sure ill get atleast one more. lol im itchin' to start a fight though, OH ILL GLADLY DO THAT DARE! *starts doing Dare*

**Itachi: So how was the date?**

Itachi: it was fun, i will not go into detail though.

**Yo Xan-sama let's make a trade for a chapter. Issa & Kristal Sakurazaki for Gin? Just for next chapter.**

**Setsuna: Did you just trade my babies for Gin?  
Maxis: Of course not. I traded future versions for Gin.  
Setsuna: I'll let it slide. *draws blade & hits Maxis Raimaiken*  
Maxis: Ow. Well next time Shirosaki will review & then stay for a chap.**

Xanthus: ill see how things play out but im pretty sure it will be jsut fine man. and alrite! SHIROSAKI!

Gin: haha

Itachi: well well some one is happy.

Xanthus: :P lets just continue, with **Demonic-Kat**

**Hallo, Im back! If you want to kidnap Shirosaki Xan-chan, I can arrange that XD!**

Xanthus: that would be swell :]

**GIN! -Running start towards gin before glomping him- I MISSED YOU!**

Gin: well hello lol ill probably be gone for one chapter, but you can find me over at Inu's for one of his. dont worry ill be back over here after that one chapter.

**Allelujah- HALLO! I watch gundam 00, I bought the first book too, so I know who you are! I wanna be a gundam pilot too!**

Allelujah: hello, hmmmm you think you can handle piloting a gundam? do you hate the concept of war?

Hallelujah: why dont you let her try piloting Arios?

Allelujah: i guess we can do that.

**Lock-On- HI! YOUR THE FUN ONE! YAY FUN GUY! -glomps-**

Lock-on: haha good to see that you know me lol.

**Ryozo- Hallo again, and because I enjoy this... DONCHA KNOW!?!**

Ryozo: *starts drawing Zanpaktou* where is Donda? -.-"

**Suigetsu- Hallo, you hav kisame's old sword now right?**

Suigetsu: no i do not

**Jugo- Hallo, dont kill me mmkay?**

Jugo: i wont as long as Sasuke doesn't will it. or i dont go crazy.

**Xan-chan- I gotta go, BAI BAI -Glomps-**

Xanthus: bye :] till the next time i hear from ya ^^

Itachi: ill do the honor of saying the next reviewer, **HMgirlKristi**.

**We're back and I had the best time ever! Onto the questions and dares!**

**Allelujah, your name is like a song or praise I could sing. Do you know how to sing?**

Allelujah: never tryed too before.

**Lock-on, can I just call you Stratus?**

Lock-on: i dont mind, call me what you want. lol

**Ryozo, whose the worst pervert you know?**

Ryozo: hmmm probably Rangiku Matsumoto.

**Suigetsu, another shark. Dare you to hook up with Harribel.**

Suigetsu: who?

Gin: *walks up and shows him a picture*

Suigetsu: eh what the hell ill give it a shot *walks off to go do dare*

**Jugo, who do you think is the scarest on your team?**

Jugo: Sasuke, next would be me when i lose control.

**Bankotsu had it coming for not doing my dare.**

Xanthus: lol okay thats just funny

**Gin, dare you to cause some chaos just for fun.**

Gin: no problem lol *pants a couple people, and dumps hot boiling water on others, and a fight ensues*

**Itachi, will you come over when your done?**

Itachi: *stops fighting* of course, i will do that.

**Xan, don't worry it's nothing perverted, yet. ;)**

Xanthus: *stops watching fight* im not worryed :P

**Kat will do the next chapter. Meanwhile mom is resting and my newest born siblings need to be changed and put down for their nap so here's your meals.  
*Passes out meals* Laterz!**

Xanthus: alrighty *eats* lol

*the fighting stops and everyone starts eating*

Gin: i wonder if Suigetsu had any success.

Suigetsu: *walks in all beat up* ill kill the person who dared me to do that...

Xanthus: xD well i am sorry man haha but that is hillarious, well looks like this chapter is done.

Gin: yes it appears that way, shall I end this time?

Xanthus: knock yourself out lol

GIn: in the next Chapter i will not be there i am going over to InugamiGod's Q/A for a chapter. and expect to see Issa & Kristal Sakurazaki (Setsuna and Inu's kids), Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika (bleach) and head-captain Yamamoto.

Xanthus: couldnt have said it better myself, BYE!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

xanthus: HEEEEEEEELLLLLLLOOOOOOOO EVERYBODY! how are all of you today?

Issa: im pretty good, yourself?

Xanthus: FANTASTIC!

Kristal: lol

Itachi: i beleive he is missing Gin. xD

Xanthus: well yeah, he is the star lol

Yamamoto: i have important matters to attend to, please do not take up my time with this non-sense.

Ikakku: i agree, lets get going.

Xanthus: alrite Chrome-dome :]

Ikakku: what did you just say? -.-"

Yumichika: lets jsut get this over with, i dont wanna be around such ugly people.

Xanthus: oh fine you woman. lol lets start things off with **InugamiGod**

**Shirosaki: Yo. Inu insisted I do this then stay for the next chapter. So let's get to bussiness.  
*appears sitting next to Xanthus* Xanthus: Let's cause some chaos next chapter pal.**

Xanthus: YO! SHIROSAKI-KUN!! hell yeah! chaos is great!

***appears behind Issa* Issa: Your a very fun kid. I've been keeping track of what's been going on & I gotta say your a match for me.**

Issa: well thanks lol

***appears upside down in front of Kristal* Kristal: Don't you think it's weird for Issa to be dating Grimmjow's dauhter Hisa? I don't I just wanna know.**

Kristal: no i dont think its weird.

***appears in front of him* Itachi: Wicked awesome to meet you. I've been a fan of yours since you appeared. Wiping out your entire clan. That's just awesome.**

Itachi: thank you.

**Appears above Ikkaku's head* Ikkaku: Baldy! Baldy Pachinko Head. Let's fight!**

Ikakku: ALRIGHT! LETS GO! *drawing Zanpaktou*

***appears standing on Yumichika's head* Yumichika: You are ugly as hell.  
Hahahaha!**

Yamichika: your one to talk and get off my hair you ugly ingrate! before your uglyness rubs off on me.

***appears side ways in front of Yamamoto* Yamamoto: Woah. Your beard is long,  
but your name is longer. How you doing?**

Yamamoto: get out of my face. _Reduce all creations to ash Ryujin Jakka_. *drawing Zanpaktou, and a fight ensues, 30 minutes later* pointless fight.

**Well since i'm finished i'm here to stay for a bit. Next reviewer will be the winner of the next Naruto perm character.**

Xanthus: alright, cant wait to see the results of that

Issa: since im filling in for Gin, i think i should introduce the next reveiwer, **Pwndulquiorra**.

Xanthus: thank you ^^

**Hello, this is Kurayami again. Ayane, say hello.**

**Ayane: Um, hi? -hides behind Kurayami-**

**Kurayami: Sorry. She's a bit shy, but for good reason. Alright Ayane, you may begin asking questions.**

Xanthus: hello Ayane

**1/Issa and Kristal, you are so cute. I can't stop telling you that. -still hiding behind Kurayami-**

**Kurayami: Didn't we already cover this at Inu's?**

Issa & Kristal: thank you lol

**Ayane: Sorry. 2/Ikkaku, you're bald. Please don't kill me! -hides behind Kurayami again-**

**Kurayami: Uhgh.**

Ikakku: i wont kill you.

**Ayane: Sorry. 3/Yumichika, you're pretty, I think. Are you pretty? Are you ugly? Are you handsome? Are you stupid? What's Fugly?**

**Kurayami: Don't answer that part, or I will kill you.**

**Ayane: Is there something wrong with what I asked?**

**Kurayami: No. Never mind. Just ask your next question.**

Yumichika: i dont need to answer that to someone like you.

**Ayane: Okay. 4/Xanthus, don't listen to Ayame. You have a unique name. It's a good name. I think so, anyway.**

Xanthus: thank you.

**Kurayami: -vanishes with Ayane but then comes back- Almost forgot, next time you'll get to see Goro Akimoto. I just realized that you haven't met him yet.  
Bye. -vanishes again-**

Xanthus: alrite, looking forward to it!

Kristal: ill get the next one, **Demonic-Kat**!

**Hi Im back! -walks in piloting Arios- This is fun! Anyways onto the questions...**

Xanthus: whoa, he actually went through with letting you pilot that! he never let me :C

**Xan- HI! -glomps-**

Xanthus: WHOA! *falls over* hi there xD

**Itachi- How are you?**

Itachi: im good thank you.

**Issa&Kristal- HALLO KIDDIES! -Hugs-**

Issa&Kristal: hiya!

**Ikkaku- Sup baldy?**

Ikakku: these people are trying to piss me off.

**Yumichika- Bleagh! -sticks tounge out at him- Girly.**

Yumichika: your just jealous cause im not ugly.

**Yamamoto- Hallo head captain! Here's squad three's paperwork ^.^**

Yamamoto: very good work. not get back to your duties.

Itachi: ill take great liberty, in introducing the next guest.

Xanthus: why is that?

Itachi: you will see. its **HMgirlKristi**.

Xanthus: :o what is it?

Itachi: just let her talk.

**Kat: Hello, my mistress is extremly busy since she and Itachi eloped and got married. She's taking care of Yaniko and Namita for now while waiting for Itachi to hurry up and come home. She's asked me to deliver your food so here.  
*Passes out large amounts of food* Onto the questions and dares.**

Xanthus: WHOA! you two got marryed!

Itachi: yep

Xanthus: and i wasnt invited :C

Itachi; it was an Elope. lots of people were not invited.

**Xan, have you ever gotten mad cause your computer refused to work for you?**

Xanthus: pfft. yesh! D: i hate it!

**Issa, you love Hisa then you two should get married. Would you need some protection for the wedding day? Cause we would be more then happy to help out!**

Issa: hmmm idk, ill have to ask dad.

**Kristal, so who's your crush in the future?**

Kristal: not gonan tell.

**Ikkaku, baldy-chan! Just kidding. How did you meet Yumichika?**

Ikkaku: we met one day on the streets.

**Yumichika, you judge beauty very bluntly. Who of the female shinigami would you say is beautiful?**

Yumichika: i would have to find one that isnt ugly.

**Itachi, your wife is calling you home. She'll be reviewing the next chapter,  
see you guys much later!**

Itachi: tell her i will be there soon.

Xanthus: well that concludes another exciting chapter. dont forget to pull in reviews, and request people for me to add! Gin will be back for next chapter so yeah, Issa and Kristal are returning to Inu (InugamiGod), so in the next chapter, expect to see, Gannondorf, Riku (KH), Tieria Erde (Gundam 00), Shirosaki-sama (since i got permission last chapter :P), and of course the perm. characters :P alrite BYE!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Xanthus: HELLO!

Shirosaki: *hits Xanthus with hilt of Zanpaktou*

Xanthus: *holds head* what was that for?

Shirosaki: i could, and you let your gaurd down.

Xanthus: ill get you back by the end of the chapter.

Shirosaki: doubt it.

Xanthus: *does the "i am watching you" thing*

Ganon: you took me away from Hyrule for this?

Xanthus: hey isnt it great to be somewhere Link isnt?

Ganon: Act----wait your right. it is good.

Xanthus: haha :P

Riku: i personally dont mind being here.

Tieria: eh

Gin: well lets get started shall we?

Xanthus: deal :P who should we start with?

Itachi: how about **Demonic-Kat**?

Xanthus: alrite sounds good, **Demonic-Kat **it is.

**Getting straight to the questions this time.  
Xanthus: Hallo!  
**

Xanthus: hi :P

**Gannondorf: You scare me. **

Ganon: alot of people get that reaction. ive grown used to it

**Riku: Hallo! How are you doing? Do you like Sora?**

Riku: im assuming you mean as a friend and thats a yes. he is my best friend.

**Shirosaki: Stop sneaking out of the Q&A! Yeah, I hold the Q&A with Shirosaki  
and Tesla. **

Shirosaki: im just having a bit of fun, while also beating Xanthus on the head so he will read it and reveiw like he has been meaning to do. *hits Xanthus on head again*

Xanthus: *holds head* ^^" im sorry, im forgetful sometimes ^^"

**Teiria: Hallo! I'm piloting Arios now. I like it, its fun to pilot and  
shoots an smg ^.^**

Tieria: WHAT?!?! that idiot Allelujah gave you ARIOS!? UGH! IDIOT! ill beat some sense into him when i get back -.-

**Gin- GIN! -Glomps-**

Gin: **DEMONIC-KAT**!*gets glomped*

**Kefka: Boo.  
Demonic-Kat: ACK! HOW DO YOU KEEP UNTYING YOURSELF!  
Kefka: Want a cookie?  
Demonic-Kat: For the love of everything DO NOT TAKE THE COOKIE!  
Kefka: Boring. -Shoots fireball at Xanthus-  
Demonic-Kat: ACK! -ties up Kefka- BYE! -Runs off- YOU SHOULD SEE A DOCTOR IF  
HE HIT YOU! -Runs back, grabs Kefka, and teleports away-**

Xanthus: *has chopped the fireball in half and is holding a sword* phew that was close haha.

Shirosaki: good reflexes for a human.

Xanthus: heh thanks.

Gin: how about we move on to **InugamiGod**.

**Sasuke: I hate this crap. Kyuubi, Neji, & me tied so we're all perms. Damn  
that Inu. Anyways I was forced to do this since that stupid fox is handling  
Keiro's & Neji's handling Kat's.**

Xanthus: *starts cracking up* sucks for you huh? lol

**Xanthus: How adre you bring Itachi back. Chidori. *attacks Xanthus***

Xanthus: *holds out hand and knocks him to the side then, in one motion draws a sword and directs it at his throat* dont attack me. he is not as bad as you think. *sheaths sword and helps Sasuke back up*

**Itachi: I will kill you! Chidori Nagashi. *sends a stream of lightning to  
kill Itachi***

Itachi: *dodges it* i dont wish to fight you.

**Gin: I hate you. Die. *attacks him***

Gin: _Shoot to Kill, Shinsō _*pins him to a wall* dont go attacking me.

**Shirosaki: Your the only one here I like.**

Shirosaki: well thank you i think.

**Gannodorf: This is suppose to be a powerful guy? Pathetic. *stabs him in the  
chest with his sword & Chidori on it***

Ganondorf: what is with all teh insul---*gets stabbed in chest* AHH!!!!!!!!!! *laughs* sorry only the master sword can kill me. *swats Sasuke away* that did hurt though. alot ow.

**Riku: Hello.**

Riku: hello there person.

**Tieria: **.**

Tieria: what was that you punk?

**Well that's all I got. There sending someone for the next one. Just tell them  
who to send really.**

Xanthus: send over Neji for next review.

Itachi: lets move on and let **HMgirlKristi**. ask her questions.

Xanthus: alrite :]

**Hey guys!  
Hi Xan! How are you doing?**

Xanthus: hey :P im pretty good, yourself?

Gin, your thoughts on getting married. Dare you to marry Matsumoto.

Gin: if i do that one of my biggest fans would be saddened, and i think she is being reserved by someone.

Astir: Ganondorf is spelled like this.

Xanthus: i know xD i just had a typo.

*Rolls eyes* Whatever he's annoying as well.  
Ganon, you are a pain in the butt. Dare you to prank call Yammy to ** him  
off.

Ganon: *picks up a phone and dials a number* hello is the the residence of a....Yammy?......it is?....alrite i am from the *blocks receiver* where is he from?

Xanthus: Hueco Mundo.

Ganon: Hueco Mundo Credit Company, and your credit is EXTREMELY low and all your stuff is gonna be repossessed. *on the other end of line you can hear* "WTH! STUPID KIDS AND YOUR PRANK CALLING! *hangs up* whew. there happy?

Riku, whose your least favorite person?

Riku: umm....well i would have to say, here it would be Ganon, but in my world that i come from, Xemnas, he is a real prick.

**Tieria, dare you to poison your favorite food and feed it to your least  
favorit person.**

Tieria: *poisons some food* ill give this to Allelujah when i get back.

**  
Shirosaki, you annoy me sometimes but he's a question for you anyways. Would  
you prefer Ichigo to hook up with Rukia or with Orihime?**

Shirosaki: eh both would hol dhim down, all he needs is me and he will be powerful. they will hold him back. *gets hit in the head*

Xanthus: told yeah :P

Shirosaki: oh you will wish you never did that.

**Itachi, will you come help me with Yaniko and Namita soon?**

Itachi: yeah, i will.

**  
Oh and Xan? Itachi and I are gonna be parents soon ourselves. Here's your meals. *Passes  
out meals***

Xanthus: ALRITE! sweet :D

Everyone: *eats meal*

Itachi: ill end then head back home to my wife. next chapter expect to see, Sheik (from Zelda), Ino Yamanaka (Naruto), Killer Bee (Naruto), Kisame Hoshigaki, and Zabuza Momochi.

Xanthus: and dont forget to request, running out of ideas on who to invite! lol BYE!


	15. Chapter 15 Villians

Chapter 15

Xanthus: WOOT its another chapter folks! sorry it took so long i was waiting on reveiws haha

Zabuza: oh boy...kept me waiting for a LONG time.

Xanthus: ^^" i apologize

Kisame: well then lol ive enjoyed my time here, being able to talk to Itachi again.

Itachi: hello Kisame.

Kisame: hello Itachi

Killer Bee: so Kisame, no hard feelings?

Kisame: eh why not.

Ino: am i the only girl here?

Xanthus: nope. *points to Sheik*

Ino: o.o seriously?

Sheik: yes im a girl xD

Gin: *cracks up*

Xanthus: *stops laughing for a sec* well lets get this thing underway, first reveiwer today is **InugamiGod**.

**Neji: Wow. You missed out Xanthus. I'm sure Gin has filled you in on the fact  
Sasuke is nice now. Well onto bussiness.**

Xanthus: really? my bad...

**Xanthus: How can you be running outta ideas? Don't you read alot of the same  
stuff as him. Also a reminder for you. New Naruto & Bleach chapters have come  
out.**

Xanthus: probably cause of my own mistake but idk who has who, like if Inu, or Keiro-sama has someone i wanna invite you know? so idk if its alrite to pick them haha, oh speaking of people Inu has, i gonna steal Ryozo for next chapter.

**Gin: Did you have fun hanging with us again?**

Gin: yes it was blast.

**Itachi: Good luck with the parent thing**.

Itachi: thank you, i will need it.

**Sheik: You know some people still say your a guy even though it was revealed  
that your Zelda's alter ego.**

Sheik: lol i know it happened just now. *nudges Ino*

Ino: shut up...my bad.

**Ino: How's it going?**

Ino: pretty good i guess.

**Killer Bee: Nice to meet you. Having fun on your vacation?**

Killer Bee: OH YEAH!!!

**Kisame: What's up?**

Kisame: nothing much.

**Zabuza: Nice to meet you. Glad to be alive again?**

Zabuza: yes, very glad to be alive again. but i am pretty pissed to learn my sword is gone, and ive heard a rumor it was broken.

**Well that's all I got. Oh invite Aizen & Tousen. That way you have all three  
main villians. Like last time tell us who you want to come visit**.

Xanthus: sweet i will do that. and have Maxis be a reveiwer

Gin: Aizen and Tousen huh? sounds like fun haha havent seen them in a while.

Itachi: well then lets move along shall we, i need to go back to my wife soon.

Xanthus: alrite, **Demonic-Kat **is next

**Xanthus: Go read my Q&A! Pweasse!? -puppy eyes-**

Xanthus: ok :]

**Itachi: HI! -glomps- How is your wife/girlfriend?**

Itachi: she is good, thank you for asking

**Gin: GIN! I GOT TEA! -gives tea- GLOMP TIME! -glomps-**

Gin: oh thank you thank you thank you!

**Sheik: NINJA! Teach me your ninja ways? Please? **

Sheik: you wanna learn my skills?

**Ino: Related to Deidara? I like your flower shop. Can I order some flowers  
please?**

Ino: no i am not related to him.....and yes you may. what kind do you want?

**Killer Bee: I don't know you, tell me about yourself.**

Killer Bee: im the Junchuriki of the Eight-Tails.

**Kisame&Zabuza: SWORD BRO'S! LIKE MARIO BRO'S BUT DIFFERENT!!**

Kisame: *starts cracking up*

Zabuza: uh....i cant be a sword brother, i lost my sword.

Kisame: *laughs ass off*

Zabuza: *punches him in the head* dont laugh at me.

Kisame: but its funny xD

Zabuza: -.-

**Invite Sasori, Deidara, Pein, Konan, Hidan, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Tobi, Kisame,  
Itach, ALL THE AKATSUKI! Please!?  
BAI!**

Xanthus: alrite i will lol well this chapter was a little short, i didnt get very many reveiws haha. oh well there is always next chapter.

Gin: mind if i end it this time?

Xanthus: knock yourself out.

Gin: on the nex--

Xanthus: literally.

Gin: XD you ass

Xanthus: kidding carry on.

Gin: on the next chapter expect to see, Aizen, Tousen, and all the Akatsuki members. if anyone has then as members of there chapters we promise to return them to you as soon as the chapter is done. ALRITE see youa ll next chapter. Chapter 15 Villians. *drinks tea and waves*


	16. Chapter 16 Villains the real one haha

Chapter 16 Villians

Xanthus: sweet, a whole chapter filled with Villians. this is kick ass haha btw speaking of villian. the last chapters title i didnt mean to put villains in its title i was supposed to be here. haha my bad

Itachi: haha fail

Xanthus: shut up xD i was tired.

Itachi: excuses

Xanthus: im serious. anyway, how is everyone?

Gin: hey its great to see Aizen-sama and Tousen again.

Aizen: we missed you Gin, how have things been like here?

Gin: great full of choas you would like it Aizen-sama

Tousen: *standing next to Aizen*

Itachi: then there is the whole Akatsuki.

Pein: yes thank you for inviting us.

Deidara: anyone wanna see some art?

Xanthus: no explosions!......yet haha

Sasori: lets start this soon, i hate being kept waiting.

Tobi: TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! Tobi came over from Pwndulquiorra's Q/A for this one chapter but i have to go back after this is over.

Xanthus: yes Tobi-sama :] its good to see you again, i have been practicing alot.

Tobi: good!

Hidan: im just glad to be unburyed. *stretches, and coughs and dirt comes out* see? it sucks.

Xanthus: *cracks up*

Hidan: oh haha laugh it up, asshole.

Kakuzu: we are all glad to be back.

Kisame: this is my thrid time here.

Zetsu: yeah and im here too.

Xanthus: well now that introductions are done, let get on with it! starting with **InugamiGod.**

**Maxis: Olla. So it's a pure villians chapter. Sadly it's also though unknowingly the Antaganist chapter.**

Xanthus: :P

**Xanthus: What's up man? Inu finally got the Naruto fic out so when you het a chance read it.**

Xanthus: pretty good, alrite ill check it out when i get a chance. im working on a story myself, and ill let you kno wwhen im gonna start posting it :]

**Gin: What's up mein friend? Unfortunatly we need you & everyone else here inculding Xanthus to attend the next chapter. Inu's getting married to Setsuna & a few other weddings happen though the chapter is the after party.**

Gin: alrite sounds good to me.

**Aizen: You know Inu said you have a use for me & that's why you wanted Luppi to fight me in his stroy.**

Aizen: oh, is that what he said?

**Tousen: What's up?**

Tousen: nothing really, just standing here awaiting orders from Aizen-sama

Aizen: enjoy yourself Tousen dont be a stick in the mud.

Tousen: as you wish Aizen-sama

**Itachi: Yo. Glad Sasuke is now in the light?**

Itachi: yes, that means all my work was not in vein.

**Pein: How you doing?**

Pein: im doing good, being alive again definitly has its perks.

Konan: im glad your alive again.

**Konan: So how's life?**

Konan: life is good.

**Zetsu: What's up man? I don't think we've met.**

Zetsu: nothing at all, imbored, and no we haven't. im Zetsu.

**Kisame: Yo. Inu gives you Samehada back in his story.**

Kisame: well he just rules then.

**Hidan: You just plain suck.**

Hidan: you are just jealous cause i cant die.

**Kakuzu: Yeah you can guess what's gonna happen. *ties stick to his head with a million dollor bill attached to it* Fetch the money boy.**

Kakuzu: MONEY! *chases it*

Hidan: what an idiot.

**Deidara: What's up?**

Deidara: oh nothing much, just playing with my clay.

**Sasori: Great to see you again.**

Sasori: bout time you get to me, but good to see you as well.

**Tobi: Yeah Tobi a bad boy cause Tobi no do what Tobi good boy said to Tobi bad boy.**

Tobi: Tobi is confused D:

**Yeah that was to try & confuse you all. See you all at the wedding along with everyone else that has appeared which makes about 165 people & amessage to Xanthus. Your character & Demon's will appear at the wedding. Now good bye,  
see you at the wedding, & let us know who you want to review.**

Xanthus: alrighty then, holy crap thats alot of people. and what characters? :o hey send Grimm to reveiw.

Gin: lets get moving along with **Pwnulquiorra** next.

**-Walks in with Goro- Hello Xanthus. Sorry for not reviewing. But you didn't invite anyone Goro had questions for, so that kind of complicated things. But he's here now.**

**Goro: Hello.**

Xanthus: its alrite i understand, haha hello Goro.

**Pwndulquiorra: Alright, I'm going to leave. Goro, be on your best behavior.**

**Goro: Whatever.**

**Pwndulquiorra: Alright. Xanthus, you take him from here. -leaves-**

Xanthus: got it :]

**Goro: Good. Now for my questions and dares. Aizen, since you're so super powerful, I dare you to fight everyone else in the room, and that includes Tousen, Gin, and Xanthus.**

Aizen: alrite why dont you all come at me. *fights the akatsuki members and beats them all, except Itachi, cant seem to get past his sharingan. but finally triumphs and kicks Gin and TOusens butt* done.

Xanthus: not quite you still have me ^^ *snaps fingers and the hand that has his sword in it catches on fire*

Aizen: AH!!! *waves arm, and drops sword* that burns!

Xanthus: *knocks aizen downa nd point his own Zanpakuto at him* i win

Aizen: so you have.

Xanthus: by the way, your hand was never on fire. it was an illusion.

Aizen: *looks at hand* damn...

**Next, Hidan, are you really immortal? If that's the case, then that'll complicate your situation.**

Hidan: yes i am Immortal.

**Kakuzu, FETCH!! -throws money out the window- Hehe.**

Kakuzu: *jumps out the window*

**Alright, Kisame, I dare you to fight Itachi. I want to see who wins.**

Kisame: alrite *faces Itachi, and auto matically gets caught in tsukyomi*

Itachi: being brought back to life and being here, Xanthus has helped me raise my chakra by alot. i wont go blind by using my Sharingan as easily now.

Kisame: *passes out*

Itachi: sorry Kisame, but i beat you.

Kisame: *gets hot steaming water poured on his head and wakes up* what? i lost?

Xanthus: yeah you did xD easily too.

Kisame: damn..

**Deidara, I dare you to fight Sasori.**

**  
**Deidara: you heard the man.

Sasori: your feeble clay is nothing against my art.

Deidara: Art is a bang! *they start fighting*

**Tousen, I dare you to fight Gin.**

Tousen: lets go Gin.

Gin: *starts fighting Tousen*

Deidara: *come sback victorious* my art is true art.

Sasori: yeah yeah save it.

Gin: *wins* that was fun, lets do it again sometime

Tousen: ill pass.

**And Aizen, you're the only one that gets two dares out of me. Yay! Now,  
Aizen, I dare you to fight yourself. I want to see how you work that out.**

Aizen: well dont i feel special. *a clone of aizen appears* alrite lets go *starts fighting*

**Alright, I'm done here. Later. -leaves while laughing his ** off-**

Xanthus: lol alrite.

Aizen: *gets beat by his clone* how the hell?

Xanthus: :P awesome.

Gin: next is from my favorite person that appears on this Q/A **Demonic-Kat**

**HALLO! Lets get started!  
Xanthus: HALLO! -glomps-**

Xanthus: hello xD how are you?

**Itachi: You have a baby!? CUTE! Bring it sometime pleease!?**

Itachi: soon, and i will bring the baby when its here.

**Kisame: Fishy-chan?**

Kisame: hello there.

**Sasori: I got you some paints, painting is eternal too, you should try it.**

Sasori: ill paint my puppets thank you.

**Deidara: Here, exploding play-dough.**

Deidara: thank you

**Konan: Teach me origami?**

Konan: why do you want to learn such skill?

**Hidan: Why do you swear so much!?! Oh well... -glomps-**

Hidan: because i want to.

**Kakuzu: Heres 10 dollars :3**

Kakuzu: today is my lucky day.

**Pein: I did my mission!**

Pein: very good work.

**Tobi: TOBI WANT SUGAR!?!? -gives tobi sugar-**

Tobi: SUGAR!! *eats some* AHAHAHA! TObi is a good boy!

**Aizen: No hard feelings about me escaping from Huceo Mundo?**

Aizen: if you were strong enough to escape me then you are allowed to escape me.

**Gin: GIN! -glomps/snuggles- I MISSED YOU!! DON' LEAVE ANYMORE, I MISSED YOU!**

Gin: ill see what i can do XD

**Tousen: Wheres Wonderwice? Hmm... -acts like wonderwice to try to trick Tousen- Haao?**

Tousen: nice try. he is in Hueco Mundo.

Itachi: next is **HMgirlKristi.**

**WAH! *Cries onto Itachi's chest* Itachi, I had no idea my friend was dead!  
WAH! Please hold me Itachi!**

**Astir: It was a dude she used to chat with a lot a long time ago.**

**Kat: Her gal pal told her and now she's so sad for not knowing it happened that long ago.**

**Astir: I'm worried about her.**

**Kat: Me too.**

**Gatsute: I'm sure she'll be alright soon.**

**Garamito: She hasn't stopped crying since she seen the article.**

**Gatsute: Who will do her Questions and Dares?**

**Kat: I will since my mistress is really upset.**

Itachi: *is hugging her*

**Xan, she dares you to cook your least favorite meal and to feed it to your favorite person.  
**

Xanthus: hmm... *cooks up some chinese food, and gives it to Itachi* ^^" it was the dare.

**Gin, she's sorry about the Matsumoto thing. She wanted to know if you will forgive her for being dense.**

Gin: she wasnt dense, its is all right. she should focus on recovering after that tragic news.

**Sasori, she likes your puppets. She dares you to find a way to ** off Deidara for the heck of it.**

Sasori: childs play. *turns to Deidara* your "art" is fake and can never be real art.

Deidara: erg.

**Deidara, don't be mad at her or I'll kill you. She dares you to sing that you're a big banana head with mouths on hands for show. **

Deidara: are you serious? *sighs* "im a big banana head, with mouths on hands for show"

**Pein, she asks if you have a crush on Konan.**

Pein: she has been at my side for a very long time, so yes.

**Konan, would you even consider hooking up with Pein?**

Konan: it may have crossed my mind.

**Hidan, she wants you to come get something for your Jashin at the park in fifteen minutes. **

Hidan: will do.

**Kakuzu, she found some money for you but you have to come get it in five minutes at the nearst bank.**

Kakuzu: ill remember that.

**Tobi, why do you hide your face so much?**

Tobi: you do not know Tobi secret?

**Kisame, she dares you to get a girlfriend.**

Kisame: who would date a fish?

Xanthus: Ino from teh leaf, she is a.

Gin: *hits him in the head* Xanthus, watch your language.

Xanthus: ow D:

**Aizen, she wanted to thank you for forcing a portal open to rescue her from that pervert a while back. **

Aizen: of course, does she want to except my offer and join me?

**Tousen, who's your least favorite person?**

Tousen: Grimmjow, much to violent nature for his own good.

**Itachi, she needs you now. We've never seen her this upset. **

Itachi: i will do the best that i can to help her feel better.

**Astir: I made the food this time so here you go. *Passes out bentos of food***

Everyone: *eats*

**Kat: Until next time. **

**Astir and Kat: Laterz! **

**WAH! **

Xanthus: bye, hope you feel better...:C

Gin: want me to close out?

Xanthus: sure.

Gin: this concludes the Villians chapter. Aizen wants to stay again so he will be here next chapter, then we will have Vash the Stampede, Kenshin Himoura and Omega Shenron. all the peopl who were on this chapter that belonged to another Q/A have been sent back to that one. well see you all in Chapter 17!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Xanthus: hey whats up everyone? im sorry for the long delay, i was busy with school and i had some personal problems.

Omega: whatever just get this started.

Kenshin: that is not very nice that it is.

Omega: shut up man-slayer

Kenshin: maybe in a past life but i dont do that anymore.

Aizen: what in interesting group we have here today

Gin: yes i agree with you Aizen-sama

Vash: *snoozin'*

Xanthus: well lets get started and not make them wait anylonger, i already feel pretty bad about making them wait ^^" heh...

Aizen: shall we begin with **HMgirlKristi'**s questions?

Itachi: yes we shall.

Xanthus: then here we go.

**Kat: Yo Kat here!**

Astir: Shut up and get to the point idiot.

Garatsume: Calm down Astir.

Astir: Garatsume...NEKO!

Garatsume: S**T! *Turns into a Dark Red kitten with Blonde streaks* Meow!

ASTIR, DROP!

Astir: S**T! *Turns into a Dark Brown kitten with White stripes* REOW!

*Picks up Garatsume and holds him* I've taught you better then that Astir.  
Come Garatsume, I'll get you back to normal.

Garatsume: *Purring in happiness*

*Leaves with Garatsume*

Kat: *Sweatdrop* She's been pretty moody lately and having triplets is gonna  
hurt her lots. Yeah she's expecting triplets. She's thought of the names but  
she needs a voting on them.

Gatsute: *Clears throat* Ahem.

Kat: Whoops! Onto the Questions and Dares!

Xan, what's the worst video game you ever played?

Xanthus: the worst? hmmm.....it was probably this semi truck racing game someone bought for me thinking i liked those kinds of games, it sucked so i sold it.

**Gin, what's the worst tea you ever had? And Grimmjow seems to have settled  
down a bit since becoming a father.**

Gin: hmm...probably this kind that Piccolo made when he was here. it was HORRIBLE! yes Grimm-kitty and calmed down quite a bit, its shocking.

**Aizen, she's considering your offer at the moment so we'll have to wait and  
see. Your question is who's the most annoying espada in your life?**

Aizen: no rush for her answer. Szayell Aporro.

**Vash, is there any girl you like?**

Vash: *wakes up* huh what?

Xanthus: you were asked a question.

Vash: oh..*reads it* WHOA! what a question. *shrugs* i havent really thought about it. scratching back of his head* hahahaha

**Kenshin, she likes your sword techniques and dares you to confess your love to  
Kayori/Karou, I hope I have that right.**

Kenshin: confess my love for miss Kaoru? alrite i guess i can do that. *starts leaving and trips over a water bucket, picks himself up and goes to do dare*

Everyone: *busting up laughing*

Xanthus: who put the bucket there?

Itachi: *raises hand*

Xanthus: NICE! XD

Kenshin: *come sback* she was speechless.

**Omega, are you a machine?**

Omega: no, i am the shadow dragon from teh One Star ball when it was cracked. i was created when the dragonballs were used to bring back all those killed by Freiza.

**Itachi, she sends you multiple kisses and hugs for comforting her and needs  
you to do the laundry soon.**

Itachi: already done concidering how long its been but ill do it again.

**Kat: I made the lunch this time so here you go. *Passes out lunches* Laterz!**

Astir: MEREOW!

Kat: *Sighs and picks up Astir then leaves* Let's go Gatsute!

Gatsute: *Sighs* Fine! *Leaves*

Xanthus: YUMMY! dig in everyone.

Everyone: *eats*

Omega: lets have this **InugamiGod** guy next.

**Grimm: Hey everyone. Long time no see.  
Xanthus: Inu means the negima fic characters will be at the wedding.**

Xanthus: oh alrite...im probably late...for that huh?

**Gin: I brought you & Aizen tea. *gives them tea***

Gin: you really have toned down Grimm-kitty. *drinks*

Aizen: yes he has. *drinks as well*

**Itachi: Sasuke's getting married along with a few others.**

Itachi: thats so good of my brother to finally let himself fall inlove. good for him.

**Aizen: So how you doing?**

Aizen: im doing pretty good, thanks for the tea.

**Vash: It's a honor to meet you. Inu sent this. *gives him a box of pizza & a  
box of donuts***

Vash: DUDE! i love this guy! *starts wolfing them down*

**Kenshin: It's a honor to meet you too.**

Kenshin: thank you, happy that i am. to be liked instead of feared.

**Omega: Go to hell**

Omega: your just jealous cause im stronger then you.

Aizen: he will march circles around you Omega. with just one Cero.

Omega: hmph.

**That's all I got. See you later & request who you want to review.**

Xanthus: Sasuke if possible.

Gin: well thats it for now.

Aizen: im gonna go back to Hueco Mundo.

Gin: ok Aizen-sama

Xanthus: ill end off. next chapter expect to have, Vincent Valentine, Auron (FFX), Sephiroth, Jecht, Tidus, and Cloud. it will be a Final Fantasy guest chapter. (but of course the main hosts will be here) alrite till next time, BYE!


End file.
